1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device or module for reducing the entrainment of vesicles or "encapsulated" products/byproducts of reaction in a stream of hydrogen gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reactors which are open at their open upper end and digesters wherein an acid is reacted with a metal or an oxide to form a salt with concomitant evolution of hydrogen are not uncommon to this art. These vessels are placed outdoors such that the hydrogen produced can easily be released without forming flammable or explosive mixtures. However, as the reaction is exothermic, the acidic solution containing the salt is hot, and the vapor pressure is high, the evolution of hydrogen within this reaction solution results in an effervescence which effects entrainment of certain vesicles therein. For example, when ferrous chloride is prepared by digesting iron turnings in a hydrochloric acid solution, the resulting stream of hydrogen gas entrains vesicles of an aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and ferrous chloride. This causes pollution and strong corrosion due to the presence of hydrochloric acid. On the other hand, since there is no confinement, the risks of the possible explosion of the air/hydrogen mixture are negligible and are limited to transient ignitions.